Wedding Peach (character)
is a fictional character in the Wedding Peach metaseries and the main protagonist of the franchise, as well as its title character. Her civilian name is . : Profile The central character of the series. Momoko is half-angel, and is given the power to transform into Wedding Peach, a Love Angel tasked with fighting devils intent on destroying all love in the world. Like many other girls at her school, she has a crush on Yanagiba, but eventually develops feelings for Yosuke. Transformations * Beautiful Wedding Flower! Momoko yells this spell of love while holding the Saint Mirror in her hand. The mirror opens and the love waves wrap around her and form her dress, chocker and gloves. A golden tiara appear on her head, then her veil and finally her bouquet. * 'Bridal Change!, Wedding Dress Transform!, Angel Amour Peach! The Saint Miroir opens and sends a flash of white light which illuminates the dress which then disappears, leaving Peach with only a pink fabric covering her torso. Golden shoulder pads appear, then a golden bracelet wraps around her right thigh followed by a golden M-shaped headband. An ornament appears on her breast and finally her skirt. * '''Beautiful Wedding Flower! (OVA) Pink ribbons wrap around Peach and then in a flash of white light, her Wedding Angel outfit appears. A circle of light appears on the ground then goes up, taking Peach's Wedding Angel outfit with it and leaving her DX's Fighter Angel outfit in replacement. * '''Beautiful Wedding Flower! Angel Amour Peach-to transform (Manga) Attacks * '''Bridal Flash * '''Saint Mirror Bridal Flash * '''Lovely Peach Tempest * '''Wedding Peach Cut * '''Wedding Kick * '''Wedding Engagement Gift, Saint Crystal, Love For You! * '''Wedding Bells * '''Lovely Operation Tempête :In her Wedding Angel form, Peach turns around while her bouquet transforms into the Lovely Operation which then sends its love waves. In her Fighter Angel form she simply makes the Lovely Operation appear in her hand by saying its name. * '''Saint Miroir Bridal Flash :Peach uses the Saint Miroir to send an heart-shaped flash of pink light toward her target. * '''Bridal Kick :Peach gives her a target a severe kick. * '''Wedding Engagement Gift! Saint Crystal, Love For You! :Peach uses her Ruby Ring (the Saint Something Old) to call upon the Saint Crystal which emerges from the ring's ruby's red light. Peach then grabs the Saint Crystal in her hand and uses it to capture the waves of hatred sent by her enemies and changes them into love waves which she then sends back at her target, purifying them. * '''Cut The Cake Blade (Omake) :In her Wedding Angel Robot form, Peach Robot uses her Cut The Cake Blade to cut her enemy in two. * '''Saint Miroir Bridal Flash Deluxe (Omake) :In her Fighter Angel Robot Form, Peach Robot uses the Saint Miroir Deluxe to send an even powerful version of the Bridal Flash. * '''Saint Honeymoon Attack (Omake) :This is a team attack, the love angels each contribute with one of their items; Peach with the Saint Crystal, Lily with the Saint Strahl, Daisy with the Saint Tornade, Salvia with The Saint Pure Sword and Potamos with the Lovely Operation which Peach lets her borrow. With these items they create the Super Lovely Magnum which sends a massive blast of love wave. * '''Saint Grenade Crystal! Heart Impact (OVA) :The Love angels each contribute their love waves to Peach, who then shoots these concentrated waves at the enemy with her pistol (The Heart Impact). Not an individual attack. * '''Saint Feathers Impulse (OVA) :Peach grabs the Saint Feathers and throws them at her enemy. Magical Items Anime *'Bouquet-Lovely Operation *'Saint Miroir' *'Peach Robot (Omake)' *'Cut The Cake Blade (Omake)' *'Saint Miroir Deluxe (Omake)' *'Ruby Ring-Saint Something Old' *'Saint Crystal' *'Saint Grenade Crystal (OVA)' *'Heart Impact (OVA)' Manga *'Sacred Mirror' *'Sacred Camera' *'Wedding Sword' *'Ruby Ring-Sacred Something Old' *'Sacred Crystal' *'Sacred Flower Sword' *'Lovely Operation' Category:Anime series Category:Japanese television series Category:Magical girls Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Anime_and_manga_characters_with_accelerated_healing